


Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal

by Melindax



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas vous faire violemment spoiler les fins secrètes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melindax/pseuds/Melindax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des moments dans la vie de Saeran, à tes côtés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Cette fanfiction est née de mon regret, lorsque j'ai vu que l’héroïne du jeu n'interagissait quasiment pas avec Saeran dans le jeu... Je rajouterai des chapitres aléatoirement, quand l'inspiration viendra à moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Saeran ! J'aurais besoin de tes mesures. Tu préfères les prendre toi-même, ou que je m'en occupe ? »

Saeran laissa une touche noire dans Piano Tiles atteindre le bas de l'écran. Game Over instantané. Sérieusement... A quoi pensaient les créateurs de ce jeu... Impossible de prendre une pause sans se forcer à perdre la partie...

Saeran jeta un regard dans ta direction. Tu le fixais et ton sourire émettait une lumière plus naturelle que tous les objets électroniques de cette maison souterraine. Où trouvais-tu autant d'énergie..? Tu vivais avec lui et son frère depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Tu partageais le train de vie de Saeran, mais il était loin de le rendre aussi brillant... Étrange.

Tes mains se refermaient sur des aiguilles à tricoter et autour de toi s'étendaient des pelotes en laine aux couleurs plus vives que les murs de la maison. Elles formaient un arc-en-ciel. Comment comptais-tu faire quoi que ce soit de beau en n'ayant que des couleurs aussi éclatantes à disposition ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » La voix de Saeran fut aussi grave et basse que s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« J'aimerais te tricoter un pull, » affirmas-tu. « C'est un de mes premiers essais, donc je ne sais pas s'il sera très joli... »

Tes yeux firent le tour de la pièce, évitant ceux de Saeran. Ton manque de talent devait te peiner un peu. 

C'était assez surprenant. Tu étais toujours déterminée et confiante. Quand tu tombais, tu te relevais et te dressais plus haut qu'avant. Saeran pensait que tu ne ressentais pas la douleur de la chute, mais il s'était fourvoyé.

« Est-ce que ça te gêne ? »

Saeran ne sut pas quoi te répondre pendant un instant.

« Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas un à Saeyoung ? »

Tes yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement, puis tu levas les aiguilles en l'air d'un geste enthousiaste.

« Je lui en ferai aussi, mais... Je trouve que les pulls te vont mieux qu'à lui, Saeran. »

Saeran pouvait presque voir des rayons de soleil et des fleurs colorées émaner de ton visage, comme le font certains smileys.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que tu lui disais. L'admettre laissait un drôle de goût sur sa langue, mais...

« J'ai le même corps que Saeyoung. Comment est-ce que je les porterais mieux ?»

Tes sourcils se froncèrent un peu. Ton sourire fut parcouru de brefs tremblements, mais il resta inchangé.

« Vous n'avez pas le même corps. Vous n'êtes pas des frères siamois ! » La mélodie de ton rire n'était pas déplaisante. « Vous avez des musculatures différentes aussi. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça, mais... Tu es vraiment plus une personne à pull que ton frère. »

La gorge de Saeran émit un son semblable à un court rire.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas le même corps que son frère. Depuis toujours, le sien était plus faible, plus souvent la cible des tortures de leur mère...

Il ne savait pas si ça avait un quelconque lien avec la mode, cependant. Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Tu devais sans doute en savoir plus que lui. Il se contenterait d'accepter ton jugement pour l'instant.

Saeran se leva du canapé sur lequel il paressait, blasé, depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

Il te regarda droit dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? », semblait-il dire.

Tu l'observas d'un air détaché.

« Saeran, tu... »

Il haussa les épaules. La couture, ce n'était pas du piratage, et le piratage était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. C'était évident qu'il valait mieux que tu sois celle à prendre ses mesures... Il ignorait s'il y réagirait violemment. Dans la plupart des cas, il aurait évité le contact — il en a plus qu'assez de paniquer ou de perdre de l'énergie dans des accès de rage qu'il ne contrôlait pas, qui le consumaient de l'intérieur — mais...

Il avait le sentiment qu'avec toi, rien de mal ne se passerait. Enfin, la raison principale était que ses crises avaient diminué en nombre depuis le début de sa vie chez Saeyoung. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque. Qu'il soit à l'aise ou non avec toi n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

« Tu vas me fixer encore longtemps ? »

Le ton de Saeran était quelque peu moqueur.

Ton visage s'anima, ta bouche formant un rond aussi parfait que celui de tes yeux, pendant une seconde où ta surprise fut évidente.

Même s'il en avait envie, Saeran n'arriverait jamais à exprimer autant d'émotions que toi. Ça faisait longtemps que son répertoire de sentiments, autre qu'un vide inexorable, avait été réduit à la colère, le désespoir, et, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais... Au fond de lui, la peur.

Il trouvait ça curieux chez toi.

Tu te débattis quelques instants avec le mètre ruban que tu avais laissé sur la table. Tes doigts repoussaient le mètre comme un chat repousse une bobine de fil. L'exception étant que, dans ton cas, c'était involontaire.

Ton visage était toujours emprunt de calme et de détermination, comme si tu ne t'étais pas embarrassée en t'y prenant à dix fois pour attraper un objet.

Ça devait être bien, de ne pas avoir peur de faire des gaffes.

Tu avanças gaiement dans sa direction et... A chaque fois que tu te retrouvais à côté de lui, Saeran était surpris par ta taille. Tu étais plus petite que lui, et mille fois plus énergique et vivante. Il y avait un côté... Semblable à un petit animal chez toi.

Pourtant, ton caractère était celui... Peut-être pas d'une meneuse de meute, plutôt d'une dompteuse... Mais une dompteuse qui utiliserait patience, gentillesse, et bonté à la place d'un fouet.

Ce contraste le saisissait toujours.

… La façon dont tu tendais le mètre ruban était vraiment similaire à la manière avec laquelle certains tiennent les fouets, cependant.

Tu souriais, satisfaite et contentée, les coins de ta bouche se levant avec fierté. Si prendre ses mesures te rendait si heureuse, il supposait qu'il n'avait pas à regretter d'avoir accepté. Même s'il ne comprenait pas, et trouvait ça un peu louche.

« Merci de ta coopération, Saeran ! » Pourquoi parlais-tu comme le capitaine d'un navire ? Saeyoung avait dû déteindre sur toi...

Tu lui ressemblais aussi avec ton habitude de passer de joueuse à ferme et concentrée en quelques secondes, comme lorsque tu lui dis :

« Tourne-toi un peu, s'il-te-plaît... »

Saeran fit quelques pas pour tourner vers la droite. Avec sa posture rigide et ses bras qu'il laissait pendre le long de son corps, il devait avoir l'air d'un pingouin.

Tu te mordis la lèvre sans t'en rendre compte, un des réflexes qu'avait ton corps pour s'occuper lorsque ton esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose.

« Non, dans l'autre sens, s'il-te-plaît... »

Saeran ne put empêcher ses sourcils et ses paupières de tomber un peu. Sérieusement ?

Sans rien dire, il tourna vers la gauche.

« Parfait ! » Il ne te voyait plus, mais ta voix énergique lui suffisait pour imaginer l'expression que tu devais avoir, « merci beaucoup. Maintenant... »

Il sentit ta main appliquer une pression chaude au niveau de son rein. Le corps de Saeran se raidit instantanément, une boule formée dans sa gorge.

Il avait estimé que la possibilité que les contacts physiques le mette un jour à l'aise était de 0,000000001%.

Saeran essaya de détendre ses muscles, mais penser à la position dans laquelle il se trouvait ne faisait que le mettre plus à l’affût.

« Hum, Saeran, lève tes bras s'il-te-plaît. »

Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'en les gluant presque à son corps comme il le faisait, il te serait difficile de prendre ses mesures.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses bras. Il les releva un peu. Il devait ressembler à un bossu.

Que tu prennes ses mesures n'était pas dérangeant, mais sa posture devait être ridicule. Que ça se finisse vite.

Saeran pouvait sentir tes mains alors qu'elles glissaient sur sa peau à travers son t-shirt. Même à travers le tissu, ta chaleur lui parvenait. Étrangement, les endroits que tu frôlais se détendaient. Comme si sous ton toucher, son corps se rappelait que son état naturel était d'être assez mou, pas raide comme une planche de bois.

La constriction et le froid du mètre ruban, en comparaison, était assez désagréable.

Saeran avait du mal à rester immobile. Il était du genre languissant, mais... Comme un chat guette un bout de ficelle qui se balance devant son museau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger un peu pour essayer d'observer tous tes mouvements.

Tu ne remarquais même pas qu'il ne tenait pas parfaitement en place. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, tu réajustais le mètre pour optimiser la mesure. Vous aviez rarement été aussi proches physiquement — ta frange l'empêchait de voir ton visage quand tu avançais ta tête pour bien discerner les chiffres sur le mètre ruban — mais... Plutôt que sur lui, ton attention était entièrement dévouée à tes propres gestes.

Saeran n'était pas sûr de ce que ça lui faisait ressentir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment agréable.

Tu te redressas soudainement et tes longs cheveux se balancèrent autour de toi.

« C'est bon ! Merci beaucoup~ »

Saeran te regarda sans rien dire. Il n'avait rien fait. A part se tenir dans une position risible pendant quelques minutes.

Peut-être que tu le remerciais d'avoir accepté d'être ridicule. Ça pouvait le justifier.

Mais... Tu semblais vraiment très contente alors que tu retournais t’asseoir à la table, notant avec vitesse les mesures que tu avais gardé en mémoire — Saeran ne savait pas que tu en avais autant —, avant de commencer à manipuler les pelotes de laine.

Ce ne fut qu'un faible sentiment fleurissant à peine dans les contrées les plus profondes du cœur de Saeran, mais...

Il se dit que, peut-être, cette joie qu'il t'avait apporté était suffisamment agréable pour que tu n'aies pas à lui dire « merci ».

Ton éclat était un cadeau en soi.


End file.
